


A Changing Adventure

by Kallaxus (crappyfriend)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, RPG-World, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriend/pseuds/Kallaxus
Summary: Jaune wakes up in a small clearing with the knowledge that he now has levels, class and magic. If it only hadn't been for the fact that there's no way out and that he's all alone out in the wilderness. Soon he'll meet up with more people in a similar situation and find out that it isn't only your stats that change every time you go up a level.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 5





	A Changing Adventure

Jaune woke up slowly as he always does when he has to wake up early. The process that would normally take ten minutes was accelerated when he noticed that something was amiss.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that he could clearly feel the sun on his face. He remembered that he closed the curtains as he does every night, but it could just be his family that wanted to wake him up slowly. It wouldn't be the first time they did that and it wouldn't be the last time they fail as he simply changed position so that he couldn't feel it on his face anymore. He would have gone back to sleep if it hadn't been for the second thing that he noticed and that was the fact that the ground was hard and he felt cold, too cold.

Those two facts were what influenced his decision to finally open his eyes and what he saw made him wake up instantly.

Somehow he had managed to sleepwalk to a forest as that was the only explanation as to how he found himself in a forest. A strong breeze that left him shivering made him look down... and instantly looked up with heated cheeks as found that he had was completely naked.

He calmed down quickly as the forest was completely quiet and he couldn't see anyone nearby. His observation let him notice a small coffin at the edge of the clearing he found himself in. Jaune walked up to it slowly as he wasn't sure if something would pop out and scare him as someone definitely left it here for him. He picked up a small stick and poked it at distance, when nothing came out he walked closer to take a better look.

The coffin was made of wood, painted red and small. It didn't have a lock so he opened it to what's inside.

The first thing he noticed was that it had clothes inside, his own clothes which he put on instantly, it was only then that he noticed what else there was inside. A small dagger with a holster for it, two vials of liquid and a small envelope.

Jaune equipped the holster and the dagger as he had no idea how far away from he was.

He took a small look at the two vials but had no idea what they were for as they had no markings. They were red and that was it.

He then turned his attention to the last item and what Jaune hoped would give him some kind of answer.

It gave him more questions than answers.

_You will only receive three tips._   
_The red vials can be used to heal your body and you must think of an image of yourself and say 'status'._   
_Survive._

"Status?" What does that even mean?

Jaune didn't get too much time to think about that as a big transparent picture appeared in front of him. He fell back in surprise at the suddenness of it and found out that it also moved depending on where he looked.

The screen had his name on it but that was the only thing that made sense to him as the rest felt more like someone was actively messing with, him.

**Name: Jaune Arc**   
**Species: Human**   
**Class: Healer**   
**Level: 1**   
**Strenght: 2**   
**Agility: 2**   
**Dexterity: 1**   
**Endurance: 5**   
**Intelligence: 5**   
**Wisdom: 3**   
**Skills:**   
**Inspect**   
**Small Heal**

Jaune had played enough games to know that he was currently looking at was something one could find in any RPG that he had ever played.   
He let out a long-suffering sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
